1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to safety devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved corner protector for securement to corner portions of associated furniture to minimize injury to infants and the like in inadvertent impact with such furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infants, and particularly toddlers, are subject to injury upon undesirable and accidental impact with corner portions of associated furniture. Such impact occurs with vamping degrees of damage to a small child, wherein such children are particularly susceptible to head injuries, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an inflatable bladder member that is easily mounted to associated furniture and additionally providing such organization aesthetically appealing to children as well as adults to psychologically assist such individuals in permitting continuous association of the corner protector of the instant invention with associated furniture. Prior art corner protector devices are available, but have heretofore lacked the security of a fixed mounting, as well as the impact absorbing construction of the instant invention. Such Prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,231 to Helms wherein a corner protector is of a molded construction to overlie a corner portion of an associated furniture member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,902 to Mason utilizes a corner protector with hook and loop fastener straps to secure the organization to an associated furniture member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,423 to Rekow sets forth a corner pad that is inter-folded to overlie a corner portion of a furniture structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,626 to Dorsey sets forth a molded pulp protector adapted for overlying furniture portions during shipping of such furniture within associated cartons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,225 to Sartain sets forth a corner protector for furniture held in place by mechanical means such as screws or adhesive material.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved corner protector wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.